Allen y el Frisbee Allen and the Frisbee
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Allen no puede cojer un Frisbee, ¿pero un oracion y TimCanpy el hada los pueden ayudar? Ingles y Español Animal!Allen Hada!Tim; Allen can't catch a frisbee, but can a prayer and TimCanpy the fairy help him? English and Spanish Animal!Allen Fairy!Tim


**esto era un proyecto de mi clase de Español. necesitamos a escribir un historia para niños y yo escojo a escribir de -Man. me gusta mucho esto, y queiro que usted lo va a gustar tambien! ((y receurdan, Español no es mi primer lenguage, pero es muy serca. mi gramatica y deletreo no es muy bueno...oh, y soy Salvadoreña :D))**

**Renuncia: -Man no es mio. Es un manga de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**

Un día un perrito estaba practicando con su dueño. El perrito se llamaba Allen y estaba practicando frisbee para un torneo, pero no lo podía cojer. La dueña no lo culpó. Ella lo acaricio y dijo, "No es su culpa. Vamos a relajar para un momento. ¡Seguimos en uno o dos horas!" Allen fue al parque para relajar con sus amigos, pero cuando fue, tropezó con Kanda, el gato. Kanda lo vio practicar y dijo, "¿No pudiste cojer el frisbee? ¡Entonces, no eres un perro! Todos los perros los pueden hacer." Kanda se fue y dejó Allen muy triste. Lavi, el conejo, y Lenalee, la pajara, vino y lo trataban a contentar. Lavi lo dio una zanahoria y Lenalee empezó a cantar, pero no trabajó. Lavi empezó a pensar. No dijo nada para unos minutos. Buscó para un frisbee y cuando encontró, tenía un idea. Lavi dijo, "¿Podemos ayudar Allen practicar a cojer el frisbee?" Lenalee trató a recojer lo, pero no podía. Lavi trató y no podía tampoco. No tenía otros ideas. Allen vio que sus amigos querían ayudar y se encontento un poco. Los dijo, "Es bueno. Voy a orar a Dios que pueda ayudarme. ¡Los miró en el torneo!" Y con eso, se caminó a su casa.

Cuando llugó a su cuarto, empezó a orar. Cuando terminó, una hada aparesio y empezó a hablar. "Soy TimCanpy el hada. ¿Quires confidencia? Ven, lo voy a dar." TimCanpy sacó un carita magica y tocó el cabeza de Allen. Un luz apareció y cuando desaparecío, Allen sentió muy confidente. "Gracias TimCanpy, me ayudaste mucho," Allen dijo. TimCanpy voló y sentó en el cabeza de Allen. La dueña vino y dijo, "¡Vamos as torneo, Allen! " Allen y TimCanpy se fúeron con ella. Todos sus amigos estaban allí. Kanda estaba allí también para ver Allen agarar último lugar. Allen sonrisó a Lavi y Lenalee, pero dío un mirada asesina a Kanda. Allen y su dueña empezó y Allen, con su confidencia, podía cojer todos los frisbees. Lavi y Lenalee lo aclamó y Kanda se hizo furioso. Se fue a su casa y durmió. Allen agaro primer lugar y todos sus amigos y la dueña celebraron. Todos vivieron felices para siempre.

~EL FIN~

* * *

**this was a project for my Spanish class. we had to write a children's story and i chose to write about -Man. i like this a lot and i hope that u will too! ((and remember, Spanish isn't my first language, but it's really close. my grammer and spelling isn't great...oh, and I'm Salvadoran :D)) **

**Disclaimer: -Man is not not mine. It's Katsura Hoshino's manga.

* * *

**

One day, a puppy was practicing with its owner. The puppy's name was Allen and he was practicing frisbee for a tournament, but he couldn't catch it. His owner didn't blame him. She pet him and said, "It's not your fault. Let's relax for a moment. We'll continue in one or two hours!" Allen went to the park to relax with his friends, but when we went, he bumped into Kanda, the cat. Kanda saw him practicing and he said,"You couldn't catch the frisbee? Then your not a dog! All dogs can do that." Kanda left and he left Allen really sad. Lavi, the bunny, and Lenalee, the bird, came and tried to cheer him up. Lavi gave him a carrot and Lenalee started to sing, but it didn't work. Lavi started to think. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He looked around for a frisbee and when he found one, he had an idea. Lavi said,"Can we help Allen practice catching the frisbee?" Lenalee tried to pick it up, but she couldn't. Lavi tried, but he couldn't either. He didn't have anymore ideas. Allen saw that his friends wanted to help and he cheered up a little. He told them, "It's ok. I'm going to go pray to God so that he can help me. See you guys at the tournament!" And with that, he walked to his house.

When he got to his room, he started to pray. When he finished, a fairy appeared and started to talk. "I'm TimCanpy the fairy. Want confidence? Come, I'll give you it." TimCanpy took out a magic want and touched Allen's head. A light appeared and when it disappeared, Allen felt very confident. "Thanks TimCanpy, you helped me alot," Allen said. TimCanpy flew and sat down on Allen's head. the owner came and said, "Let's go to the tournament, Allen!" Allen and TimCanpy went with her. All of his friends were there. Kanda was there too, but he came to see Allen get last place. Allen smiled at Lavi and Lenalee, but he glared at Kanda. Allen and his owner started and Allen, with his confidence, was able to catch all the frisbees. Lavi and Lenalee cheered and Kanda became furious. He walked home and fell asleep. Allen got first place and all his friends and his owner celebrated. They all lived happily ever after.

~THE END~


End file.
